The Mysterious, Morbid, and Mean Murder of Mario
by MariYoshBowsFan
Summary: in the Mushroom Kingdom. Sorry it doesn't fit. I suck at writing Horror stories, so I tried my best. I hope it gets views.
1. That Unfaithful Day

**Mysterious, Morbid, and Mean Murder of Mario in the Mushroom Kingdom**

Chapter 1: _The Unfaithful Day_

Each house guest looked at the other five. They had realized that Mario's killer was among them. Nobody knew exactly who except the killer themselves. The 6 suspects exchanged looks of fear and depression, one of them being artificial. Who was Mario's murderer? There were 6 house guests in Peach's Castle at the time of the crime. 5 of them were innocent. One was guilty.

A police officer Toad approached the suspects and asked if they has seen the police report. They replied with a shake of their heads.

_Police Report_

_Location: Peach's Castle_

_Date: The 24th of July, 2011._

_Time: 8:23 a.m._

_Crime: Murder (Felony)_

_Victim: (Dr.) Mario Mario_

_Prime Suspect: Unknown_

_Cause of Death: Unknown_

_Suspects: Luigi Mario, Princess Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy Sarasa, Wario Wario, Bowser Von Koopa, Yoshi (green)_

_Possible Tactics: Poison Mushroom, "killer" ate Giga Mushroom and stepped on victim, hammered, tied and beaten senseless, choked on a mushroom, pushed down the stairs._

_Possible Rooms: Conference Room, Hallway, Master Bedroom, Dungeon, Kitchen, Wardrobe Room, Television Room (Den), Living Room_

_Notes: No evidence so far, case still open. Victim's body moved into castle moat from original location. The victim was throwing a party._

_ -_End of Report-

_ "Why am I being suspected? I could never kill my husband."_ Peach protested.

_"As much of a jerk as he was, he was my brother and I loved him." _said Luigi.

_"How sad! He was my best friend!"_ Yoshi burst into tears.

Bowser laughed at the demise of his adversary. _"BWAHAHA! I've never liked him. But isn't killing him a little harsh?" _Bowser asked out loud.

_"I never liked him either. I have to agree with Bowser. That's not the way to get rid of him."_ Wario agreed.

The Toad police officer had already left at this point. He quickly ran back to the perplexed suspects shouting, "_Did you see the, 'Victim Profile' sheet yet?" _Everyone shook their heads again.

_Victim Profile Sheet_

_Name: Mario Mario_

_Age: [smudge]_

_Birthday: [coffee stain]_

_Birthday: [torn page]_

_Date of Demise: July 24th, 2011._

_Location: Peach's Castle_

_Time: 8:23 a.m._

_Occupation: Plumber_

_Notes: UNKNOWN killer_

-End of Sheet-

The Toad also tried to give them all a list of suspects, tactics, and rooms, but they ran through the crime tape before the Toad had a chance.

Armed with a notepad and a pencil; each suspect invaded the castle and separated from the Rest. Luigi went into the Conference Room. Yoshi stayed in the Hallway. Daisy surveyed the Wardrobe Room. Peach looked in her Bedroom. Bowser rampaged through the Dungeon. Wario got distracted in the Kitchen. Each room had a set of stairs leading to the Basement. Under the Basement is the Dungeon.

Who could be responsible for the murder of Mario? Each suspect has a relationship with the victim. Each had a motive for his demise.

Luigi Mario:_ Mario's younger brother. Always taken for granted. Motive- Without Mario, Luigi would be the center of attention and everyone's hero._

Princess Peach Toadstool: _Mario's Wife. (Now widow) Always in peril and rescued by Mario. Motive- Peach wanted his inheritance early._

Princess Daisy Sarasa: _Mario's sister-in-law. Very competitive with him in sports and games. Motive- Without Mario, she'll win all the competitions he beat her at._

Yoshi: _Mario's Best Friend. Very friendly toward everyone towards all. Motive: Without Mario, Yoshi doesn't have to carry him everywhere on his back._

Wario Wario: _One of Mario's enemies. Overweight, and a little mean. Motive- Without Mario, Wario can take over the Mushroom Kingdom_

Bowser Von Koopa: _Mario's adversary. Hates him with everything he has. Motive- He can steal the Princess for good._

**Author's Note: I know it's a little short. It's just the beginning. It WILL get better...I hope.**


	2. Luigi

**The Mysterious, Morbid, and Mean Murder of Mario in the Mushroom Kingdom**

Chapter 2: _Luigi_

Luigi investigated the Conference room. It was completely deserted. A swivel chair or two were tipped over. There were index cards scattered all around the podium. The slide show projector screen remained intact. The actual projector was nowhere to be found.

He peered over the loose index cards on the floor. He slowly approached them like they could attack at any minute. Luigi picked one up, his hand shaking like a blender making a smoothie. He eyed the paper, perking an eyebrow with a puzzled look.

-Page 3-

"_The Predicament at hand is one of the more troublesome ones we've had to overcome as residents of the Mushroom Kingdom. We hit a dead end and there is nowhere else to turn. We need to solve this before it gets worse."_

-End of Index Card-

"_What could this mean? It doesn't make sense. Oh! It's the third page! I need to find the other two in front of it!" _He thought to himself.

Luigi crawled on the floor, searching for the missing index cards. There were twenty on the ground to look through.

"_Blank? Blank? They're all blank!" _He threw the cards in anger. For a split second, he saw writing. Luigi ran over to the newly made pile and quickly shoveled cards, searching for that special one. At last...

"_Found it!" _he thought. _"Now to see what it says."_

-Page 1-

"_It started just from a mushroom stand. This scientific epidemic is known as the 'Blorbs'. It mainly affects Toads, but it also affects other species. The cause it unknown and so is the treatment. We are..."_

-End of Index Card-

"_I need to find it and fast!"_ Luigi thought out loud.

Luigi started throwing index cards, barely looking at them, if looking at all. When he whittled the pile to the last five cards, he became nervous.

"_Mamma mia!" _He screamed. _"I might have missed it!"_

He looked down to see it was the last one.

"_Oops...my bad."_

"_WHAT WAS THAT?" _A mysterious person in a different room, called to Luigi.

"_Nothing."_

Luigi picked up the final index card, screamed like a girl, then read what it said.

-Page 2-

"_...united under one empire. We have the burden of a huge problem to solve. We do not have the technology to create an immunity for it. This cannot defeat the Mushroom Kingdom empire. Even though..."_

-End of Index Card-

"_It's a speech! But who is this for?" _There was no name or date. _"I'm in the Conference room, and Peach usually holds the meetings...I'll ask her about it when I see her."_

Luigi searched for any other clues, but found nothing.

"_I guess it's empty."_


End file.
